Promise In the Wind
by Moonlight123
Summary: The Titans are turn into wolves by Adonis, and are fighting to get back to humans. they will meet new friends and foes, but at the end will they want to be humans agian? Pairings: RobStar, BBRae, CyOc, OcOc. New Title
1. Prologue

**Title: **Promises in the Wind _(New Title)_

**Rated:** T for blood, cussing, and to make sure

**Summary: **The Titans (Robin, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg) all are turn into Wolves by Adonis! Follow the journey of the titans to try to become human again; they will meet new animals to make friends and enemy of. But in the end will they want to be humans again? They will find love, adventures, friends, and enemies.

**Pairings: **BBRae, RobStar, CyOc, OcOc

**Note:**ok i'm redoing this because I got an idea and had to redo it.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Teen Titans

"Talking"  
_Thinking  
_**"Howling"  
**_**Dreaming  
**_**Memory**

* * *

**Prologue**

It's another day at the Titans tower, Cyborg and Beast Boy are playing a video game. while Starfire cooked and Raven read her book in a corner. Robin listen to his music near Starfire. Just then the red flashing lights and a beeping sound was heard as the alarm went of signaling someone robbing or something. Raven closed her book, and stood up and floated over towards Robin, who is typing fast.

"It's Adonis! Attacking a bank! Let's go" Robin yelled, as Starfire, Raven took the sky by flying, while Beast Boy turn into a Raven and took the sky also, Robin and Cyborg ran to the Garage Cyborg to his T-car and Robin to his R-cycle.

Soon they got there to see Adonis coming out of the bank with jewels, and money. "Hand over the bag, and we will go easy on you!" Robin yelled out.

"Or we could do this the hard way" added Cyborg, "your choice."

"Well I guess it will be the hard way," cackle the villain.

"Dude we beat you millions time" replied the changeling.

"But this time you won't" Adonis sneered. He pulled out a gun, "whose going first?" he asked as he aims towards the Titans and going slowly down the line: Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven. He ends still pointing at Raven.

"Scatter!" Robin yelled, as everyone went different ways. Robin went towards him bringing his Bo-staff out as he got close to Adonis he pulled his staff above his head and bring it down at Adonis, but Adonis had other plans, he shot the gun at Robin, and Robin flew backwards knock out. Starfire went to help him but Adonis also shot her and she fell close to Robin.

"You'll pay for that!!" yelled Cyborg as he charge up his sonic canon and aim and fired at Adonis. Adonis got hit and hit the wall behind him; he slowly got up and shot Cyborg also.

"Adonis told you that you will go down," Adonis laughed out.

"Not for long!" Raven shouted as she threw cars, and light post at him. Adonis dodges, and shot her down also. Beast Boy growled as he ran towards Adonis transforming into a rhino, and hit Adonis square in the chest making him fly back. Adonis slowly got up and shot Beast Boy with his gun. Once he was done he left the Titans on the ground and walked away with the money.

* * *

**A/n:** yes it's short but it's just the prologue the chapters will be longer


	2. Chapter 1: Where are We

**Note: **Chapter 1 one is up.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Teen Titans

"Talking"  
_Thinking  
_**"Howling"  
Memory  
**_**Dream**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**'Where Are We?'**

**Day one of being wolves**

**July 27, 2010**

Raven Shaky got up, she notice she was in a cage, Raven panic she looked around and her breath caught in her throat, about couple feet away form her where four wolves in the cage with her.

The closes to her was a tan brown male wolf with darker brown belly, legs, chest, tip of ears, and around eyes, she couldn't see his eyes since he was sleeping.

Farther away from him is two other wolves one is white female wolf with a light gray tip tail . The other was black with a reddish brown underbelly, chest, and undermuzzle, reddish brown fur around his eyes making it look like he has a mask on. She couldn't see either's face.

The last one was a pale gray male wolf with darker gray legs, face, chest, and under belly, he was also asleep.

The wolves stirred and looked around them, the tan brown wolf has emerald eyes, the white wolf has all green- doesn't show any whites at all, the black and red wolf has sea-green eyes, and the pale gray wolf has blue-gray eyes. She gawk at them for a moment, as she realize just looking into their eyes –even though she hasn't seen Robin's –she could tell these are her friends and Teammates.

"Guys why are you wolves" Raven voices what they where all thinking even though she didn't know she did well actually she did by her empathy powers that she can use only out off all her powers.

"Raven you know you look hot as a wolf?" ask the tan brown wolf with, with darker brown belly, legs, chest, tip of ears, and around eyes emerald eyes she assume is Beast Boy.

"I am not a WOLF!" Raven snap at him.

"Yes you are," replied a soft voice form his side. Raven looked down to see pale gray paws; she looked toward her back and saw black fur.

"I think Adonis turn us all into wolves" replied Robin, the black wolf with reddish brown underbelly, chest, and undermuzzle, reddish brown fur around his eyes making it look like he has a mask on, sea-green eyes.

"Wow Robin I didn't know your eyes are that color" Raven murmur to herself.

"Thanks I think" Robin replied, everyone looked at him.

"Wow Robin they are sure pretty." Starfire squeak happily. Just then the car stopped and they fell over, Animal control appear on the other side of the cage.

"well Wolves we are in Minnesota where it will be your new home for now," Animal control spoke softly, and then he shot them with darts that made them go to sleep.

* * *

Beast Boy woke up to see a black female wolf with with silver legs, chest, underbelly, tip of tail, and muzzle. The wolf was Raven sleeping in front of him, if you put all of the wolves standing next to each other she would be the smallest, then Starfire, Robin, Beast Boy, and lastly Cyborg.

"Oh…" Beast Boy started as he looked around him, "where are we?" he asks to no one in particle.

"Yellowstone National Parkt, Minnesota." Said some one behind Beast Boy, he turn and looked to see who.

"Oh just you, Robin" Beast Boy murmur, "thought you where someone else."

"Like who?" ask the boy wonder.

"A bear, or a human," Beast Boy answer

"Why a bear? Why a human?" Robin asks

"Because a bear can hurt us, and a human got guns, and if you didn't notice we are wolves, and they hunt wolves" Beast Boy snap.

"Ok,"

"Is everyone ok?"

"Um… you are the only one up except me." Just then Raven sat up.

"My head…" she whimpers.

"Hey Rae," Beast Boy spoke happily.

"My name's Raven, not Rae" she growled. Beast Boy tucked his tail under him and lower himself close to the ground showing he gives in.

"What are you doing?" Robin asks.

"It's a wolf's way of saying you win" Replied Beast Boy

"Oh, Beast Boy has a smart moment," Raven replied, with a chuckle. Robin and Beast Boy stares at her, "what?"

"Why didn't anything blow up?" Beast Boy ask finally finding his voice, it was weird Raven laughing without blowing something, Beast Boy realize that he has a chance to see Raven laugh or smile, at one of his jokes.

"If you guys didn't notice, that we don't have our powers," Raven replied as she stood up and shook her pelt.

* * *

**Day 2 of being wolves**

**July 28, 2010**

Raven woke up to voices, Robin and Starfire was talking in hush voices hard to hear even for a wolf. She sat up and regretted it because her head was pounding, Raven sank back down to her stomach and lay there for a moment. Beast Boy told us that he would tell them about wolves, Raven knew some stuff about it though, but will let him tell them what he knows. The others are starting to wake and Starfire and Robin stop talking as Beast Boy stood up and grumble about wanting his bed. Raven hate to say this but agree with him she wants a nice comfy bed too.

"Beast Boy, tell us what we need to know," just like Robin to get to the point, it probable was killing him to wait for today.

"Ok, ok," he mumble, he looked around them to see if they are listening, they where in a half circle in front of him waiting. "Ok, first in a pack there's an alpha, leader, and a beta, second-in-command, there are others but we are a small pack so we don't need them. So do we still want Robin to be our alpha?" Raven thought about it do she want Robin to keep leading? Heck yeah, he was good at his job even if he's a wolf.

"I think Robin will do great," Starfire put her two cents in before anyone else. They all nodded except Raven who was in deep thought.

"Ok, you see as human's we only have one leader-," Beast Boy started to say but was intrupted

"But I can't lead so I want Beast Boy to lead," Robin cut in.

"Why?" Beast Boy ask astoundish

"Because you will be better then I could," Robin notice their blank expression so he explain somemore. "I could only lead you guys as human's because I know how to but I can't when we are wolves. I don't know a thing about wolves."

Raven look over towards Robin and nodded her head and look back at Beast Boy, "I think Robin might be right,"

"What you mean Raven?"

"Like Robin sayed shouldn't we have a leader that knows what's going on? What if we get into a fight with other wolves does Robin even know what to do?" She answer quickly.

"Like I was saying, Wolves have two Alpha's unlike humans who have one-"

"Who's the other Alpha?" Robin asks

"His mate or other words girlfriend,"

"oh...."

"The pack has a Second-in-command but called a Beta the pack has two a female and male-"

"Who's the Beta?" Robin asks

"Leader choses. Now we need name's-"

"Why?" Starfire asks

"Because wolves aren't called Cyborg or Beast Boy,"

"Who choses the name?" Cyborg asks

"Alpha,"

"Guess Beast Boy naming us," Raven stated.

"Line up," Beast Boy bark, they got into a line and Beast Boy asks them different things.

Beast Boy stood in front of Robin, "Bandit."

Beast Boy trot in front of Cyborg, "Ice Mist."

Beast Boy walked in front of Starfire, "Moonstar."

Beast Boy walked towards Raven, who sat waiting in deep thought not even noticing Beast Boy until he cleared his throat, "Wha-" Raven started to asks.

"Silver Wind," Beast Boy replied like Raven didn't say a word. "Now name me," For some reason he was serious about this whole thing like he grew up over night or something.

The Titans except Beast Boy hundle together.

"Grass Stain?" (Cyborg/Ice Mist)

"Fluffy?" (Starfire/Moonstar)

"Forest?" (Robin/Bandit)

"Wind Caller?" (Raven/Silver Wind)

The Titans started at each and agree on one, Robin step foreward "Beast Boy you are now know as Wind Caller,"

"Cool Name!" Beast Boy Bark childly, jumping up and down happily yiping a little.

* * *

**A/n:** theirs chapter 1 so how was it good bad or what?


End file.
